The Walk Home
by Chibinaoka
Summary: SxT. Sakura realises that she's in love with Tomoyo and that Tomoyo might be in love with her. When she confronts Tomoyo about it, she gets the response she knew she would get and that she had hoped for. Shoujo Ai Warning! Please R&R.


_Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters belong to CLAMP. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I'm simply barrowing them. No copyright violations are intended. I do own this fan fiction and I ask that you please don't archive this fan fiction without my permission.  
  
Author's Note: I do the best I can to spell check but English is my second language so please forgive any mistakes you might find that I missed._  
  
**The Walk Home  
By Chibinaoka**  
  
Sakura stood outside the music room's door while listening to Tomoyo's voice resonate trough it. Sakura smiled as she pictured Tomoyo standing in front of her music book, singing in perfect tune. Perfect was what Sakura though Tomoyo's voice was. In Sakura's eyes Tomoyo had no flaws, she was sweet and selfless, Tomoyo was angelic. Sakura had known these things ever since the two became best friends. But for the past few months, Sakura couldn't get Tomoyo out of her head. When she tried to focus on her love for Syaoran, Tomoyo came to flood her thoughts. After a few confusing months of soul searching, Sakura discovered that she had fallen in love with Tomoyo. Sakura was scared at first at how Syaoran or Tomoyo would act. Finally, Sakura realised that Tomoyo felt the same way. She had too, all those precious moments Tomoyo had spent making her costumes, encouraging her, telling her she was cute. Sakura had realised that there was a different motive then friendship behind all those gestures. That was went Sakura realised that Tomoyo loved her. Sakura explained everything to Syaoran just last night, and though he was disappointed, he knew he couldn't stand in Sakura's way. So Syaoran let her go with one final hug and words of wishing she and Tomoyo the best of happiness.  
  
Sakura could no longer hear Tomoyo sing. Looking at her watch, she confirmed that Tomoyo's practice was over. Sakura began to feel nervous. How would Tomoyo react when she found Sakura standing at the door? Sakura told herself to relax; she was there to walk home with Tomoyo, which was something the two had done many times before. Only this walk would be different, today would be the day that Sakura confessed her love for Tomoyo. Sakura's stomach nodded itself as she heard the doorknob being turned. The door opened and there stood Tomoyo in all her beauty. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Tomoyo, seeing something there she had never seen before. Tomoyo was a little surprised to see Sakura standing there, she was sure Sakura had left for home already. Tomoyo told herself that it didn't matter, she was glad Sakura had waited for her.  
"Hello, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
Sakura smiled.  
"I though we could walk home together."  
Sakura said while holding her hand out to Tomoyo. She took it and smiled.  
"Nothing would make me happier."  
  
They where barely out of the school gates when Tomoyo turned to Sakura, still holding her hand.  
"Sakura-chan, where you waiting long for me?"  
Sakura simply smiled innocently.  
"I'd been standing there since your practice began. I hope that doesn't bother you?"  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
"Not at all. But you could have come in. I wouldn't have minded."  
Sakura blushed slightly.  
"I didn't want to distract you."  
But what Sakura was really thinking about was that she would have been too nervous with her newly found love for Tomoyo on her mind and the question of whether or not Tomoyo felt the same for certain burning at her thoughts.   
"You never distract me, Sakura-chan, you inspire me."  
Another complement spoken in Tomoyo's gentle voice. Sakura had heard so many before and couldn't believe she didn't realise before what they meant. Sakura knew the love that they contained and it made Sakura's smile in response to the complement even more grateful then before.  
  
Sakura let go of Tomoyo's hand and took a few steps a head. She stopped and spun around to face Tomoyo, still smiling. Tomoyo stopped and returned Sakura's smile, noticing that her friend was much more cheerful then usual.  
"You're always complementing me. Thank you."  
"That because I think you deserve every complement I can give you and I care about you, Sakura-chan."  
"I care about you too, Tomoyo-chan, and I know you care about me. But tell me, do you love me, Tomoyo-chan?"  
Sakura's heart beat faster as she asked the question that had been tormenting her for months.  
"Of course I love you, Sakura-chan."  
Sakura shook her head while walking closer to Tomoyo. Blushing, Sakura took Tomoyo's hand into her own, like Tomoyo had done to her so many times and looked into her eyes.  
"No, Tomoyo-chan, I know that you love me but I want to know if you're in love with me?"  
Tomoyo blushed when Sakura asked her that question. Why was Sakura tormenting her like this? Of course Tomoyo loved Sakura, she had been so much in love with her for such a long time. But she could never tell her, could she?  
"I will always love you, Sakura-chan."  
Tomoyo didn't know what else to say. Sakura squeezed Tomoyo's hand gently.  
"You're being evasive, I can tell by the look in your eyes. It's all right, you can tell me the truth. I think I understand why you've been acting the way you have with me for all these years. That's why I broke up with Syaoran."  
Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
"I've realised that I'm in love with you, Tomoyo-chan. I love you and I think you love me too, don't you?"  
Tomoyo gasped and her grip on Sakura's hand loosened. For so long she had wished for Sakura to say those words to her. Now she finally did, smiling and blushing at the same time.  
"Oh Sakura-chan, of course I'm in love with you. I always have been."  
Tomoyo threw herself in Sakura's arms.  
"I love you Sakura, I love you."  
Tomoyo said while hugging Sakura, tears forming in her eyes. Sakura smiled as she returned the hug.  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner and I had to make you wait for so long. But now I've realised how you felt about me and I've also realised that I love you too, Tomoyo."  
Sakura looked into Tomoyo's tear filled eyes. She didn't know that her own had begun to tear up until Tomoyo brought her hand close to Sakura's face to wipe away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. Sakura cupped Tomoyo's face and wiped away Tomoyo's tears with her thumbs.  
  
Slowly, Sakura brought her lips to Tomoyo's and kissed her. The two blushed deeply as their eyes shut, taken away by the gentle feeling of each other's lips on their own.  
  
**The End**  
  
_Author's Notes: I wrote this in response to word #53 at the '15minuteficlets' community on LiveJournal._


End file.
